You're My Beautiful Freak
by Plimmy
Summary: Songfic: Rotti Largo had another daughter. Her name was Francesca. When she was 15 she ran away from home, disgracing the family. What her father didn't know was that she had run off with a young Graverobber-In-Training name Jackie. Pairing: OC/OC


**I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of the characters from it. If I did they'd all be locked in my basement (if I had a basement) to do my sexual bidding**  
**I only own Francesca and Jackie**

* * *

You're such a beautiful freak  
I wish there were more just like you  
you're not like all of the others

Jackie smiled at her beloved Francesca. Her beloved was asleep in the dumpster they shared in New York, her red and black hair spread and mingling in the garbage. Jackie remembered when she first met Francesca. Most people didn't know it when they met her, but Francesca was Rotti Largo's youngest child. At just 15, Francesca met Jackie when she was about to run away from home. Francesca wanted to be normal, to be herself, not what the media wanted her to be.  
She didn't want to be "Francesca Largo, Baby of GeneCo."  
She wanted to be "Francesca, the girl you bump into in the street and don't even notice."  
Jackie sighed. "I love you, babe." She muttered. She remembered very well.

She was walking down the alley, her green coat clung to her, and her black shirt with a skull on it was too big for her.  
She saw her, short red and black hair, white shirt, red tartan skirt with chains and braces, running down the alley with a huge backpack slung over her shoulder.  
She remember feeling disgust, she loathed GeneCo and she knew who Francesca was. Frannie Largo, Rotti's baby, his blue eye. His favourite child.

And that is why I love you  
Beautiful freak, beautiful freak  
that is why I love you  
Beautiful freak, beautiful freak

Francesca stopped in her tracks, staring at the girl in front of her  
"What's the matter? Daddy didn't give you a new pony and you're running away?" Jack asked sarcastically.  
Fran blinked. "No. I'm running away for my own reasons."  
"Oh? Pull up a trash can and tell me, daddy's girl." Jackie said, sitting down on a trash can and putting her legs up on another one next to it.  
Fran tilted her head. "Fine, I guess I don't have much to lose."  
She went over to this strange girl she didn't know and sat on the ground. "What do you want to know?"  
"Why the hell are you running away?"  
"I don't want to be a Largo." She admitted, looking down.  
Jackie burst out laughing, snorting and nearly falling off the trashcan. "Not...be...a Largo!?" She choked out. "Y'all are the richest family in the world and the most powerful! Shit, the President's terrified of y'all!"  
"Exactly." She said, nodding. "I don't want to be Francesca Largo. I just wanna be Fran."  
"Well, _Fran_. What exactly are you gonna do when you get away from this city, huh? You're just a kid! A very famous kid, at that!"  
"Kid? You're the same age as me!"  
"I'm 16." Jackie stated, sticking her pierced tongue out. "And I'm aware that I'm a kid and I try to keep that in mind, sure I'm a Graverobber-in-training but I know I'm a kid."  
Fran wrinkled her nose. "Well, I'm running away anyways. I'm going to New York. GeneCo has virtually no control over it whatsoever."  
"Really?" Jackie smirked. "Any chance I can join ya?"  
"Sure." Fran shrugged. "I don't mind. It'll be nice to not do this on my own, I guess."  
"Although..." Jackie thought for a moment, twirling a dark brown hair. "I'd rather get to know you for a while, before running away to New York and all that." She laughed softly.  
"Okay. What do you want to know?"  
And so they spent hours talking, exchanging stories and talking about their past. Until the time came for Fran to rush home before her father checked she was in her room.  
"I'll meet you here again tomorrow, 'kay?" Fran asked.  
"Alright, alright. Just get your ass home before Papa Rotti finds you're out of bed and gets me executed."  
Fran laughed awkwardly. "Alright." She said, running off.

Some people think you have a problem  
But that problem lies only with them  
Just 'cause you are not like the others

"Hey Jack. "A voice behind the teenager said.  
"What is it now, Garrett?" Jackie, or "Jack" has her teacher called her sighed, turning around to face her multi-colour haired tutor, who taught her in the ways of Zydrate harvesting. She crossed her arms.  
"What have I told you about calling me Garrett, young lady?"  
"...Not to?"  
"That's right."  
"Fine. What do you want, _Graverobber_?"  
"I just noticed that you were talking to the one and only Baby of GeneCo and you took a little bit of a liking to her." He smirked.  
"I doubt that." Jack said, twirling a hair. "She's cute, sure. I'm not sure if she's my type, though."  
"Well, from what I could tell, by the way you giggled at her jokes: you pretty much want her."  
Jack snarled "No way she's a goddamn Largo, for Christ's sake."  
"So? She ain't Rotti, Jackie She didn't put in the order for your parents and little Mack's repossession. Shit, kid, Francesca was only 8 at the time and you were 9. I know you, kid. You want to screw her. I say go for it." He shrugged. "She's not a bad lookin' little thing. I'd rather fuck her than Amber."  
"You'd rather fuck anyone than Amber." Jack smirked.

But that is why I love you  
Beautiful freak, beautiful freak  
Yeah that is why I love you  
Beautiful freak, beautiful freak

"I don't see why you got a problem with this Fran kid. She seems nice, better than the rest of the Largos...are you actually gonna run away to New York?"  
"Maybe." She shrugged. "I dunno. I like her. I'd rather be in New York than here."  
"Do you like her like I think you like her?"  
"What way do you think I like her?" Jack asked, suspicious of her mentor.  
"Like you want to lay her down, pull that little skirt of her's off and lick her-..."  
"I GET IT! I GET IT! Shut up before you break my fragile adolescent mind!"  
Graverobber merely grinned innocently.  
"Okay, maybe. She's cute and I'll admit I think she's pretty hot, But, I don't know if I want to do her yet."  
"Sure you do. Have you imagined her naked yet?"  
"...Maybe."  
"You want to do her, kid."

Too good for this world  
But I hope you will stay  
And I'll be here to see  
that you don't fade away

The next day, true to her word. Fran was there. Jackie turned the corner to where they had met the previous night. She stopped dead. Trying to ignore what Graverobber had said. He was right, Jack wanted Fran. She cursed her mentor and then walked up to Francesca.  
"Hey Frannie."  
"You came!" Fran exclaimed, hugging her new friend.  
Jack blushed, patting the youngest Largo's back. "Really? I'm gunna need some new panties, then."  
Fran giggled. "Not like that, perv. You know what I mean." She said, letting go.  
"Yeah, yeah. So where did we leave off yesterday on our past and what not?"  
Fran tilted her head like she had last night; Jack tried to pretend that she didn't find it adorable. "Your past, I think. We left off right after you were 9."  
"Oh...Well that's kinda a dark time for me."

You're such a beautiful freak  
I bet you are flying inside  
Dart down and then go for cover

Jack sat Fran down on the trash can and began to tell her of what happened when she was only nine years old. Of how her little sister Mack, needed a new heart after getting the virus that slowly killed her little vital organ, of how her parents applied to GeneCo to get it, of how when Jack was away out, a Repo Man came into their house, murdered little Mackenzie, her mother and her father, of how Graverobber AKA Garrett, an old colleague and friend of her father took her in and taught her how to harvest Zydrate, making her his apprentice.  
After that, Fran and Jack were best friends, inseparable. And when the time came for Jack to decide if they should run away came, she voted yes.

And know that I  
I love you  
Beautiful freak, beautiful freak

Fran's eyes fluttering open snapped Jack back to the present. "Hey, sexy." She smiled at her girlfriend of one year and bestfriend of two.  
"Hey." Fran said, rubbing her eyes like a child and sitting up.  
"Are you ready to get up yet? The train leaves soon."  
"I'm ready." Fran smiled, her hair was still red and black but it was longer, she had two of her teeth sharpened into fangs. She now wore a red corseted top, with a black leather coat that closed with one button under her chest, and then flowed out behind her back; she also wore leather shorts with heavy duty boots, perfect for Graverobbing. Since Zydrate was in very high demand in New York, and GeneCo was nowhere to be seen, Fran and Jack had made a very good living together as the best Graverobbers in all of Manhattan.  
"Alright."  
"Are you sure about this, 'Cesca? Running GeneCo? You're only 17 and I'm only 18."  
"So? Shilo Wallace is 17, and yet Rotti wanted her for CEO. I can handle it. He believed in me. In his will he said I was the perfect heir for GeneCo. Amber only got it because I had run away with you and this Shilo girl had refused."  
Jack nodded and then sighed. "Fine, I'm only agreeing with this because I love you."  
Fran grinned, showing off her fangs. "And because those fangs make sex with you amazing." Jack added.  
Fran kissed Jack gently on the lips, a small lingering kiss, and innocent almost and then stood up, jumping over the edge of the dumpster and onto the ground.  
Jack followed, "I fucking love you babe..."  
She smiled up at her lover, who towered over her. "Love you too."

You know that I  
I love you  
Beautiful freak, beautiful freak

when they returned to Crusifixus: The old home of them both and the home base of GeneCo; they were met with controversy and Amber's hate.  
After a long legal battle, Francesca Largo became the youngest CEO of GeneCo at the age of just 19; she illegalised organ repossession and made GeneCo better, making more money than Rotti ever did.  
Luigi, Francesca's older brother was given 35% of GeneCo. Francesca told him. "I can't do it without my big brother; I love you, Wee Gee."  
Luigi responded with a brief hug followed by "I love you, Fran. Even if you are banging a chick. If you ever fucking tell anyone that I told you I love you, I'll cut your heart out and mail it to your girlfriend! Then kill her!"

Fran just nodded, she never would tell anyone, and she respected her big brother too much.  
Pavi got 5%, Francesca loved her other older brother but she knew she couldn't trust him with anything important. Pavi didn't care, all he wanted was sex, sex and more sex.  
Amber was also given 5% their rivalry buried under the carpet. Fran let her be in charge of surgery marketing and allowed her sister a "Free Surgery for Life" pass. Anything to keep Amber happy.  
Francesca and Jack married on their 24th and 25th birthdays. They both shared the same birthday; it was just a year apart.  
After saying their "I do's" they kissed as tradition dictates, Jack wrapped her arm around Fran's waist and whispered "I love you, you beautiful freak."


End file.
